He Hurt His Friend
by Militant Delusionalist
Summary: Takes place after 6X13 Moving Chains. The aftermath of Lucas's "prank". Edit: I changed the rating to T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my second fanfic. This is a bit of a rant so sorry if it sucks.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

House and Wilson walked into their home and looked at the chaos inside. Trash bags were full of soggy books and papers that were beyond repair. The TV Wilson had valiantly tried to save was boxed up to be thrown away. Unfortunately the warranty didn't cover freak water damage. The couch had been put out of its misery (Wilson's silver lining) and was in the dumpster.

House was happy that his instruments and music collection were still at his old apartment. He had kept the place not believing that he and Wilson would be able to live together so well. It's a good thing too because he and Wilson had to stay there last night. Wilson refused to be banned to the couch so they had to share House's bed. It was an interesting night to say the least. At the loft their mattresses were still being aired out and the sheets cleaned, though that was the least of their problems.

The landlord had sent some people to inspect the place. They found the water damage severe enough to have to rip up the floor, but the walls would be ok. The landlord was quite upset and worried that the water would ruin the foundation of the building. He was a fair man though and was going to pay for all the structural expenses since it was his faulty sprinklers that only went off in their apartment, and while House would've been happy with that, Wilson insisted to pay part of it. Unfortunately money was tight after they bought the place and they had to let the landlord pay some.

After surveying their living room, House and Wilson carefully made their way back to their respective rooms to get some clothes. House obviously had some at his old apartment and Wilson had stayed there enough to have a few suits there too, but they'll be staying there a while and need more clothes. Even though the furniture suffered, the clothes inside were more or less ok.

After getting their clothes and a few other items they maneuvered through the disarray and left the building.

Wilson noticed House's more pronounced limp as they made their way to Wilson's car. When Lucas tripped House adrenalin surged House to his feet. However, once that wore off, House's pain increased to the point of him maxing out on his new drugs. His occasional grimace showed that they weren't helping enough.

As Wilson watched House's painful lurch he vowed to revenge on Lucas because he hurt his friend so he should be punished.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of writing a sequel and I have a title but no ideas for Wilson's revenge.  
Please review if I should write a sequel or just to comment. Constructive criticism is most welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've decided to ****take ****sweetsauceMD****'s advice and add more chapters to this story. I doubt it'll be more then 3-4. So here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

House was busy cooking up some of his famous meatballs. He took the day off because his leg was acting up more then usually.

When he told Wilson he was staying home numerous emotions flashed across his face. House saw anger, concern, exhaustion, and finally Wilson just nodded and told him he'd call at lunch.

Normally House would've answered with a snarky remark about how he didn't need his "mom" checking in on him; instead he just let Wilson leave with a returning nod of the head.

All day his thoughts have revolved about Wilson and his strange behavior when he left. The reason concern was there was obvious; Wilson is always concerned for those in pain, especially House. The weird thing was that Wilson didn't ask any questions, but just accepted it.

Then exhaustion could be explained with work and all the details of when they could move back into their new home. Though at the time House was impressed by the prank, he didn't like the fact that his brand new flat screen and beloved couch were gone. He knew there was no way Wilson would consent to another one like that.

House absentmindedly stirred the sauce he was making with the meatballs. The anger is what was confounding House. Wilson doesn't get angry. Buying the condo was the only exception and even then he didn't flaunt the fact, but tried to hide it.

"_Maybe he's mad at me?"_ House thought as he made his way to the couch. It could be because House still had his apartment just in case things didn't work out with Wilson. Wilson could be a real girl about some things.

House turned on the TV and tried to focus on the show instead of the fact that Wilson could be mad at him. He had grown very comfortable having Wilson around all the time and he had been in the process of getting out of his lease when Lucas flooded their new home.

The TV proving to be a useless distraction House got up and paced. His leg was still being a nuisance today and sometimes pacing helped. Unfortunately with nothing to distract him, all House could think about was Wilson's brief flash of anger.

A pit in the bottom of his stomach grew and House had to sit down.

It was him. It had to be him. What else would make Wilson upset?

**I know I said Wilson's revenge would be next but this scene wouldn't leave my head.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3. This is turning out to be longer than I expected. Right now I'm predicting 1-2 more chapters. I hope you enjoy this one!**

After finishing what seemed like his hundredth file, Wilson got and went out to the balcony adjoined to his office. He took about five VERY deep breathes in a vain attempt to calm himself down.

When he was going to work this morning he was thinking about House and the obvious pain he was in. Wilson has known House long enough to know that the pain in his leg must be really bad for him to miss work.

Wilson also knew that the extra pain derived from either the fall in the tub or when he was tripped in the cafeteria.

Wilson was already pissed off at Lucas for giving House more pain then he already has. He is still wary that if the pain gets to be too much, House will go back to the narcotics. Wilson rubbed his neck becoming stressed at the thought.

He glanced at House's empty office and the anger returned.

When Wilson had walked into the lobby this morning, he had run into Cuddy. She asked where House was because he had clinic hours he needed to do. When Wilson explained that House had stayed home because of extra leg pain she just rolled her eyes and said she'd call him and see. However, that's when Wilson told her of their new living arrangement at House's old apartment. After she heard why, Cuddy expressed dismay at the destruction of the loft.

It took Wilson a minute to realize that Cuddy knew about the loft. When he questioned her she admitted that she had known for a while. Wilson looked at her and could see that she wasn't angry, a suspicion she confirmed when he asked. Wilson then mumbled something about appointments he had and left.

Remembering the encounter made Wilson angry. Lucas lied to them! He didn't do this for Cuddy because she didn't care about the condo. Being busy all day Wilson hadn't had time to think about what Lucas's motive could be.

Thinking about it, all the pranks had been aimed at House, including the opossum. If Lucas was really doing this for Cuddy the pranks should've been aimed at Wilson. He was the one who bought the condo under Cuddy's nose, and he was the one who knew how much to bid because Cuddy was confiding in him.

Blaming House for living with Wilson just didn't make any sense. House had to live with Wilson because Nolan didn't want House to be alone. Lucas knew this because Cuddy had told him all about House's problems.

So why did Lucas do it?

Wilson thought about and had an epiphany! Lucas knew that House had hallucinated that he and Cuddy had sex. You'd have to be blind not to notice the sexual tension between them. Wilson, foolishly, saw this as a deeper attraction and then realized how wrong he was, but to most it seemed like House and Cuddy would eventually end up together.

Lucas was threatened by House and used the situation as an excuse to show that Cuddy was his. Wilson smacked his forehead. How obvious it had been. Lucas had even said that he did it to establish "dominance" and called Cuddy "his woman".

Wilson rarely got angry, but this was too much. House could've died in the tub! The loft was going to cost them and their landlord so much money to repair and replace items.

Wilson's angry thoughts got distracted by his watch beeping. He was supposed to call House now.

Wilson walked back into his office and picked up the phone to call House. Just before he began to dial, an idea hit him. He got out his address book and decided to make a different call.

It was time for Lucas to be punished.

**A/N 2: You can't imagine how happy reviews make me, so please leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! I just wanted to say that I might not update for a week or two. Right now my family and I are trying to decide if we should put down our 14 year old dog. He's very beloved and it's a very hard decision. It has made my writing muse leave. I promise to finish this story as soon as I can. I'd appreciate your patience.

Much love to all the people who have reviewed and added my story to their favs or story alerts. You guys are so awesome!

-Militantdelusionalist


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: First I'd like to say that I'm SO SORRY for not updating this sooner. Family issues, plus school, and other crap killed my muse. The only thing that made me want to continue was all your lovely reviews! So thank you very much for those.**

**Here's part 4. **

Wilson stretched and got out of bed. Yesterday had been a full day of phone calls and rescheduling of patients. Because of it he was now able to go to work later then usually with House (who never goes in early).

Wilson hummed and decided, after a quick shower, to make some of his famous macadamia nut pancakes.

House woke up to the smell of pancakes. Gulping down some of his new meds quickly, he hobbled into the kitchen just in time to see Wilson serving up his little slices of heaven.

Wilson smiled at House, who was downing the pancakes like they'd disappear soon. His speed from the bedroom into the kitchen showed Wilson that House's pain was letting up some.

Had House not been stuffing his face, he would've noticed Wilson palpable relief at his lessened pain. Wilson always worried about House going back to the narcotics or something worse, but he, like Wilson, seemed to be in a good mood today.

Wilson smiled knowing that this day would get even better.

Walking in with House, Wilson prepared himself for what the day would bring.

Looking around the lobby, he saw a man reading a newspaper, a woman with her kids, and a teenager listening to her iPod. He nodded to man and continued looking around. Lucas had just walked in. He smirked at them as he went into Cuddy's office, and greeted her with a passionate kiss.

Wilson felt House stiffen up beside him. Even though Wilson now realized what a mistake Cuddy and House together would be, doesn't mean that House realized it.

House mumbled about having to check on the kids, and limped to the elevator. Unfortunately House's leg pain was still bad and it was only his desire for pancakes that made House get into the kitchen so quickly this morning.

The sight of his friend in obvious pain strengthened his resolve for what he was about to do.

The nurse at the station handed Wilson some messages and then switched her attention.

The man with the newspaper had walked up to the nurse's station. He rested his newspaper and small package on the desk as he talked to the nurse.

Wilson meanwhile was done looking at his messages, grabbed the package, and headed into one of the clinic's empty patient rooms.

Wilson ripped open the package and spread its contents all over the exam table. After reviewing them, he placed them carefully back in the package.

A smile that most didn't know Wilson was capable of crossed his face. He was ready now.

**I know that was short, but the next chapter is all worked out in my head. It will also probably be the last chapter of He Hurt His Friend. I SWEAR it'll be up soon, but I want to give this chapter time to get reviews. *hint hint* **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! This story might not be very long, but I'm proud of it. lol. I'd like to thank all those who put me on their alert lists and favorites. I'd especially like to thank all those who took the time to review: angelcat2865, Litina2002, arny, medical wizard, momsboys, Ladybug Lara, mipafuro, WhispersInTheShadows, Calypsowolf, Rhastahippy, PromiseMeTomorrow, LadyInverness, Camlem, pgrabia, Pandagirl66, House3051, suicidalqueen, Shadow Cat65, SexyHugh88, Holmes Watson, Flatpickluvr, and ****Arica, Princess of Rivendell****. **

**You guys are awesome! **

**And this is my first drabble into dialogue, so please be aware of that. :) To make up though, this is my longest chapter by far. I also upped the rating for language used in this chapter. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.**

House stormed up to his office. His fellows sat around the glass table discussing a new case. House took out his frustration on them by mocking their stupid conclusions. After some time they came up with a diagnosis and went to go treat the patient, while House went to his office to think.

House remembered Lucas smirking at him before heading into Cuddy's office. He stiffened in anger at the site. He was still pissed at Lucas for tripping him and ruining his dearly loved couch and flat screen. House couldn't believe how stupid he was to bring him into his inner circle. He didn't even help much with Wilson and was a poor substitute for his friend. Now he comes in and screws up his friendship with Cuddy and gets Wilson to be upset with her too.

House knows that Wilson is still upset that Cuddy had been stringing him along while she was already involved with Lucas. Also, he knows that Wilson feels guilty for pushing him into that minefield of a situation. While Wilson seems upset with Cuddy, House is becoming more and more annoyed at the PI. He wished that he hadn't told Wilson not to retaliate, but he wanted to get back into Cuddy's good graces and he didn't want her to find out that Wilson stole her "dream" home.

House rubbed his aching leg and turned on his computer to kill some time before the kids came back, and to help divert his thoughts. After five minutes House sighed and realized that it wasn't working. His thoughts kept going back to his bipolar friend. One day Wilson is mad for some reason and even stranger is that he doesn't want to talk about it. One of Wilson's favorite pastimes is to lecture House.

Last night was different. Wilson ate his meatballs in quiet contemplation. So absorbed in his thoughts Wilson didn't notice House's intense scrutiny of him. House once again noticed brief flashes of anger on Wilson's face, along with a look of extreme calculation.

House, having already deduced what the anger was about, could make a very easy leap as to what Wilson was thinking about.

He was going to leave.

House didn't know what he did. Sure he's been a jerk, but not anymore then usual. He didn't know what made Wilson finally break.

However, he had gotten his confirmation of his suspicions this morning. Blinded by the pancake goodness, he had failed to see the meaning behind them until now. This was Wilson's way of saying that he's sorry, but he's going to leave.

The only time Wilson talked last night, was on his phone and he made a point to keep the call private. House couldn't hear much, but he'd heard Wilson mention some money, enough for an apartment deposit.

House didn't know what to do. He actually wanted Wilson to stay. House refocused on his computer and decided to think about this later.

***

Wilson grabbed the package and walked out of the exam room. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a different package and replaced the one he took from the counter with it. The man with the newspaper just finished talk to the nurse, he grabbed the package and newspaper, and left.

Wilson watched the man leave and then headed back to the clinic to wait. It didn't take very long. Lucas walked out of Cuddy's office and Wilson intercepted him. He grabbed Lucas, dragged him into an empty exam room, and locked the door.

Lucas leaned against the exam table with an air of superiority.

"Want to talk", he asked with a smirk.

Wilson turned around and answered with a smirk of his own.

"Yes actually, I wanted to talk to you about the past week." Wilson said with some malice in his voice. "I talked to Cuddy yesterday and she expressed her condolences about our ruined loft. It's amazing how she did that without knowing that we had, what did you say? Oh yes, 'take her dream home away'. So to clear up my confusion I asked her about it and guess what she said?" Wilson mocking asked Lucas who was starting to look nervous.

Wilson's smirk only grew more sinister. "She said that she'd known about the loft for a while and that it wasn't a big deal."

Wilson's sinister smirk now turned into a hateful glare and said, "That makes me wonder why you would go to such lengths to 'prank' us if it wasn't on Cuddy's behalf."

Lucas could tell he was trapped and fired back a response in fear. "I was doing it for Lisa! She might've said it didn't mean anything, but I knew it did."

Contempt filled Wilson's voice, "While that might be plausible, I have evidence that you're just a lying piece of shit!" Wilson took out the pictures he had from the package. "I hired a private investigator of my own. He found evidence of you stalking House!"

Wilson threw down the picture in anger. All the pictures were obviously damaged, but showed enough to be damning. One showed House leaving his apartment. Another was taken through the window and had House sitting on his couch, eating dinner. Yet another was House and Wilson himself, walking down a sidewalk and talking.

Lucas looked shocked by the pictures and silently cursed himself. He knew he should've burned those pictures instead of just throwing them away. With a resigned air of a defeated man, Lucas looked up to Wilson and asked, "What do you want from me?"

Wilson then smiled viciously and began to speak. "First, never go near House or me again with your cameras, bugs and whatever else you might have. Second, you must be good to Cuddy and Rachel and never hurt them."

Lucas had looked down when Wilson started to list his demands, but looked up in shock at the last one. "You want me to stay with Lisa?" he asked his voice incredulous.

Wilson nodded and said, "I know why you were stalking House. You were afraid he'd come in and sweep Cuddy away, and you were looking for a way to prevent that. Even though you're an ass, Cuddy needs someone and you two deserve each other."

Wilson still remembered the reason he had bought the loft in the first place. Cuddy wasn't just an innocent bystander.

Wilson continued, "House isn't interested anymore. (Or at least Wilson will make sure of that.) So here's the last part. If you ever hurt House again, in anyway, shape or form, I'll send these pictures to your licensing agency. I'm sure they'll be very interested to learn that one of their PI's is using his resources as a jealous boyfriend tracking an innocent man. After that I'll bring charges up on you, which will expose you as the piece of shit you are, and hopefully end you to jail too."

Wilson said all of this in a very calm voice, which was more terrifying then if he had shouted. Lucas's pale face attested to this. He sat for a second absorbing what Wilson said. Then he looked at Wilson, nodded shakily, agreeing, and then unlocked that door and left.

Once he was gone, Wilson let out a sigh of relief. He gathered the evidence and headed up to see House.

**A.N. Only one more chapter. I know I said this would be the end, but this story doesn't want to let go. I'm pretty much 100% that will be it. Just a chapter to resolve House's angst. I hope you liked my 'revenge'. It took me a while to come up with something, and I'm not really satisfied with it, but please tell me what you think!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'd like to apologize profusely to my readers, especially those of you who stayed with me from the beginning, for how long this has taken. I chose the worst time to write this from losing internet access, to fighting for my dog and eventually losing him. I can't even begin to express how much your reviewers and favs have meant to me. It's what kept me writing. THANK YOU!! Hopefully by making this my longest chapter yet, it will make up a bit.**

**This is dedicated to my fabulous reviewers and Mr. Williams who let me write this in his class.**

**So here's is the FINAL chapter of He Hurt His Friend. **

Wilson hummed to himself as he made his way to House's office. He hadn't gotten the chance to tell House what he had learned about Lucas stalking him. He wasn't looking forward to House's reaction. However, before Wilson could go see House his assistant whisked him away to help with some patients.

***

House's patient was diagnosed quickly and was well on his way to recovery. It was about four o'clock now, which was close enough to five for House.

He got his backpack and gripped his cane. He started to make his way to the elevator when he remembered that Wilson had taken him today.

House burst into Wilson's office, only to find it empty. House closed the door and dropped his façade of being ok. He gingerly lowered himself into Wilson's chair. Once seated he let his body go boneless, in a vain attempt to relieve the pain in his leg.

He took out his new meds and swallowed more then he should. He sat there waiting for the medicine to kick in and for Wilson to return.

Being in Wilson's office obviously reminded him of Wilson, which in turn led to him remembering Wilson's odd behavior.

House quickly got to his feet. He could find his own way home.

House shuffled out of Wilson's office, to the elevators, and down to the lobby to call a cab.

***

Wilson rolled his shoulders and scrubbed his face. Today had been a day from hell. Two patients had coded and many others needed his personal attention.

Later, he had to have a long phone conversation which took up his lunch.

Wilson tiredly made his way to his office. He glanced over to the diagnostics office and saw it was dark and empty. His looked at his watch and noticed the time. His stomach growled, giving Wilson an idea. He collected his personal items, quickly answered a phone call, and then left a bit early for the day.

***

Wilson walked into House's apartment. In his arms were steaming boxes of Chinese food. He set them down on the coffee table and his eyes scanned the apartment.

They stopped at House's bedroom. He could see a light streaming through the bottom of the door and he heard noise coming from within.

"House", Wilson called out.

The noise from the bedroom abruptly stopped. Wilson saw House limp heavily, out and dive right into the food without so much as a hello.

Thinking it was just one of House's moods, Wilson went down the hall to use the bathroom. On his way back he went into the bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

Shock made him forget his clothes and he stared at the contents of the bedroom. Boxes were strewn around the room filled with books, clothes, and other personal items. What bothered Wilson was that they were HIS personal items.

Wilson just stood there and then stormed back into the living room to demand an explanation. House was just sitting there eating his Chinese.

He seemed completely oblivious, but Wilson's known House long enough to tell what he's really feeling. House's back was stiff with tension and his knuckles white as he gripped his chop sticks.

The anger left Wilson and hurt and confusion took its place. He just said, "Why?" in a quiet, broken manner.

House gave up his pretense of eating. He got off the couch and stood looking down at his fingers wrapped tightly around his cane.

Wilson just started at him confused. He didn't understand why House would look so emotionless, which in Housian meant he was hiding something.

Wilson ran through the possibilities in his head. The most obvious is that House no longer wants him here, but House was never one for passive aggressive and he wouldn't seem so dejected.

Another is he found out about Wilson's phone call, but that's not possible since he just got it before coming here, unless…. Wilson's insides turned cold. House must have found out that they could move back into the loft. The man's crew working on their place had finished quickly and called Wilson to tell him the good news. Maybe this is House saying he wants to stay here and Wilson to go back alone, but once again House doesn't do passive aggressive.

Wilson was so confused by House's actions. He looked at House and seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, spoke first. "You want me to go?" This time he said in a confused and scared tone.

House's head shot up, a look of surprise on his face. "Don't you want to leave?"

Wilson's face contorted from the confusion of the situation. "No. You're the one who packed my stuff." Exasperation crept into Wilson's voice. Nothing could easy with House.

House knowing he could deal with anger better then hurt, started to shout, "You're the one who's looking for a new apartment! Tired of living with the cripple huh?"

Wilson pulled at his hair and yelled in exasperation, "I don't know what you're talking about! Why would I get a new apartment when we have the loft?"

House fried back, "Wilson your logic has always sucked. That's why you've been divorced three times!"

Wilson looked like he'd been slapped, but the fire in his eyes came right back when he said, "At least I've tried to make a commitment. You're so afraid of being happy; you push all the people in your life away! Well I'm not leaving House! I don't know where you got this idea of me leaving, but it's not true." What started out as yelling dwindled down into pleading.

House asked with a guarded tone, "Who did you talk to on the phone last night?"

Wilson chuckled to himself realizing that only he and House could make such a communications error. "A private investigator I hired to check on Lucas."

Wilson walked over to his coat, pulled out the package, and handed it to House.

House opened it and looked at the pictures and asked, "He's been stalking me?"

Wilson nodded and House looked shocked, but realization crossed his visage quickly.

"Cuddy?"

Wilson nodded again. House then pulled out some documents behind the photos and skimmed them over. His eyebrow shot up. "Your PI found evidence of Lucas pulling the pranks?"

Wilson blushed lightly and hummed in agreement. House noticing the little blush asked about it.

Wilson knowing House would hound him until he got an answer, told him of his conversation with Lucas in the exam room. "So later in the day I remembered about all the other evidence and I called him and warned him again. Oh and he's also paying for our repairs."

House burst into laughter. "You forgot some of the blackmail and had to call him back. What did you say? Oh sorry I forgot I have all this evidence too." House laughed some more. Wilson would screw up on his blackmail attempt.

Wilson just smiled sheepishly, his blush more pronounced. House finished laughing and then seemed to realize what happened. "You blackmailed Lucas."

Wilson's sheepish smile turned into a smirk. "Yeah I did."

"Why", House asked.

Wilson replied, "Our place was ruined, our belongings damaged or destroyed, and you could've died." Wilson said the last one quietly.

"So that's why you've been acting, so weird. You've been angry _for_ me?" House stated.

Wilson nodded slowly. House blinked and couldn't believe how off base he'd been. Wilson could wear his heart on his sleeve, but interpreting what those emotions meant wasn't always so easy. House didn't bother most of the time.

House shuffled his feet, not comfortable with all the emotions flowing. Wilson could tell and quipped, "I hope you left me some food because I didn't get lunch today and I'm starving."

House relaxed, gave Wilson a smile that only he got to see, and replied with his usually wit, "Well you got that dumpling stuff I hate, so that much is left. No promises with anything else."

In reality House hadn't really started to eat being worried about what Wilson would say. They settled into the couch with their food, the TV basking them in its warm glow.

They quietly ate until House broke the silence. "So what did his face look like?"

Wilson had a smile that formerly only House knew he was capable of and replied proudly, "He was scared shitless."

House laughed and they began to discuss it in detail. As House talked about the proper way to blackmail someone, Wilson was happy to hear House content.

No one hurt his friend without being punished.

**A/N 2: It's done. I can't believe it. I'm quite proud of this story. I really hoped you enjoyed it. I'd like to thank ALCM-Catch22 for giving me an extra idea for this chapter. **

**THANK YOU for reading and reviewing and I'd love you even more if you reviewed one more time!**


End file.
